On Your Tab
by WinterMagic1
Summary: Maybe the special smirk reserved for Sabrina was something she had been blowing out of proportion for the past years, because that's the only explanation she has when Puck brings another girl home.


"I have a girlfriend."

Sabrina drops her spoon on her plate and Daphne chokes on her mashed potatoes.

Granny Relda, however, is ecstatic.

"Oh Puck, that's grand news! You _must_ bring her home sometime. I want to meet the girl who's stolen your heart!"

Sabrina gags, sipping her water and stares apprehensively at Puck, who's face is split into a genuine smile.

"No way, old lady," he says, "I don't want you to embarrass me." Sabrina rolls her eyes but inside, she's still processing the four words that flew out of Puck's mouth.

"Don't be ridiculous."

"WHAT?" Daphne shouts after her coughing fit and Puck raises an eyebrow. "You - _you_ have a g-girlfriend?"

"Don't be so surprised, Marshmallow," Puck says arrogantly, running a hand through his hair, "All the girls have wanted me, _I_ just rejected them."

Sabrina stabs her shrimp; it is true.

"What her name?" Granny Relda says in ecstasy, and her hands are trembling slightly.

"Maddie," he says and his voice was a note of supremacy and surety that makes Sabrina sick.

" _Maddie_?" Sabrina hisses, slamming her fork down. The three stare at Sabrina and she feels her face burning red. "Maddie Chamot? She's a total bit—"

"Sabrina!" Granny Relda reprimands, glancing at Daphne.

"It's okay Granny, I already know what she is going to sa—"

"Don't call her a bit—" Puck glances at Granny Relda, "—or whatever, Grimm."

"You know that she's had three boyfriends in a week?" Sabrina says scathingly, eyes flashing. "Do you really want to go there?" Puck narrows his eyes.

"I've been alive for 4,000 years now, Grimm. I know how to double-cross a double-crosser," Puck snaps, crossing his arms.

"Do you _see_ how she dresses?"

Puck rolls his eyes. "Actually, I find it a pleasant view."

"What?! If Granny Relda ever saw her, she'd have a heartattack!" Sabrina shouts.

"Who cares?" Puck retorts, "It's just a butt cheek or two."

"You're a _pig_ ," Sabrina growls and gets up from the dining table.

Granny Relda raises a hand in indignance. "You must be excused, Sabrina."

"I'm excusing myself," Sabrina says and marches up to her room, fists clenched to her side.

When she's in her room, she slams the door. Sabrina runs a hand through her hair, sighing loudly. Why the _hell_ did she have to overreact when it was just a silly thing? Puck had a girlfriend.

It wasn't like they had something between them, like the pranks she woke up to or the special smirk reserved for her. It didn't _mean_ anything.

She was happy for Puck.

Really.

She was lying to herself.

Sabrina realizes that she's fallen asleep on the floor when someone nudges her ribs, making her grapple wildly. She opens her eyes, blinking, and she glances up at a smirking Puck.

"Nice bedhead Grimm."

"What do you want?"

"You didn't eat dinner," Puck says shortly and shoves the plate he holds in her hands.

She doesn't know what to say. Literally.

"T-thanks."

"Put it on my tab."

He smirks again, making her heart flutter..

He shifts on his feet and something rises up in her. Something angry.

He confuses her like hell.

"YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!"

Puck flinches, eyes widening. "W-what?"

"GET OUT!"

The next day, Sabrina hears Puck asking Daphne what's wrong with her sister. She just rolls her eyes and eats outside at the Blue Plate Diner.

When she comes home from eating spaghetti and meatballs, she sees a certain blonde sitting at her dining table. The girl glances over Sabrina once, twice, and rolls her eyes and eyes the gooey black soup and stares at Daphne, who's eating it quickly.

Daphne catches Maddie's stare. "What? It's squid ink soup with raspberries. Yum."

Maddie looks disgusted and rolls her eyes again.

Puck slops down the squid ink soup, not noticing Maddie's insistent stare at him.

She sighs quietly and heads upstairs but Granny stops her.

"Sabrina, _liebling_ , don't you want some soup?" she asks, wringing the dishtowel in her hands. "We have some leftover!"

"No thanks."

"At least eat some of it, _liebling_."

"I ate out today Granny, I'm not hungry."

Granny stares reproachfully at Sabrina and tosses the dishtowel away.

Daphne jumps in quickly. "Sabrina, are you sure? Granny worked extra - "

"I said no!" Sabrina snaps.

As she heads up the stairs, she can hear Maddie's loud whisper: "She is _so_ rude!"

When she's safely locked up in her room, she runs a hand through her hair.

Sabrina's so conflicted right now; is she...is she _jealous_?

But of what? She's not the jealous type and why would she be jealous over a girl who dressed like Vitamin D the one source of life? Groaning, she stuffs her face into her pillow.

The door creaks open and Sabrina doesn't move.

"Ghmp awoay."

"Grimm, I know you're stupid but I didn't you couldn't speak English."

Sabrina bolts up. "Like it's _so_ significant that you can speak it with limited vocabulary, along the words of: 'Me chocolate yum!'"

"That was one time," Puck snaps irritably.

Sabrina smirks, getting the reaction she's wanted. "What do you want?"

Puck rolls his eyes as if she's been stalling him from asking the question. "Why are you being so mean to the old lady and Marshmallow? You know...you're being too moody nowadays."

"Like you've noticed," Sabrina says sharply.

"Are you going to answer the question or not?" Puck says.

"No!" Sabrina says, "When the hell have you started worrying about me?"

Puck narrows his eyes at Sabrina. "Aren't I your bodyguard?"

"That was a million years ago," Sabrina retorts. "Get out of my room, Puck."

Puck stares at Sabrina and turns to leave, standing at the doorway. "You're jealous, aren't you?"

Sabrina freezes, trying to process the words that flew out of Puck's gorgeous mouth. She sputters, not able to get her words out.

"N-no!" she chokes, face reddening. "What would I be jealous about?"

He turns around, smirking, hands at his hips. "You're so easy to read, you know."

"I. Am. Not!" Sabrina shouts. "I am _not_ jealous! What am I supposed to be jealous of?"

"So so so so so so so _so_ easy to read!"

"STOP SAYING THAT, LIAR!" Sabrina shouts, face red.

"Why, are you jealous because I'm kissing Maddie now?" Puck taunts. "You care more than you think, do you?"

Sabrina rolls her eyes, trying not to scream. "What the _hell_ are you talking about?"

"You want to marry me!" he cackles with glee, "You want to kiss me again!" Sabrina poises her fist, ready, when -

He kisses her, on the mouth, and a million thoughts are running in her mind and electricity bursts in her body. It's it's it's it's it's it's

just

like

last

time.

He pulls away, smirking. "You're wel-"

"WHAT THE HELL!" Sabrina screams, pulling her arm back and swinging a fist into his stomach. It's rock hard and she groans, hissing and shaking her hand out. He stumbles slightly, rocking on his heels and he grabs her arm, making them fall forward.

She topples forward, nose knocking into Puck's neck. Sabrina screams and Puck tries to get up. She thrashes, slamming her fists on him and he howls in pain.

"HEY! GRIMM BITCH! GET OFF OF MY BOYFRIEND!" a voice screams.

A hand grabs Sabrina's hair, yanking it backwards, effectively pulling her up. Sabrina hisses in pain, swinging around and throwing a fist into Maddie's direction. A loud cry plants a smirk on her face, despite the stinging in her scalp.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Maddie shouts and Puck snickers. There's a bruise forming around her eye and she shoots Puck an angry look. "I'M DONE WITH YOU! YOU ALREADY HAVE ANOTHER BITCH FOR YOU TO PLAY WITH!"

The dramatic girl lets out a screech, running her nails down the wails and storms out.

Sabrina and Puck stare blankly before Puck finally speaks.

"Just put it on your tab, Grimm."


End file.
